Wireless communication network technologies continue to advance. For example, wireless communication service providers such as mobile phone service providers are deploying and/or working toward deployment of Long Term Evolution (“LTE”) based wireless communication networks (“LTE networks”). These service providers typically operate existing wireless communication networks, such as Code Division Multiple Access (“CDMA”) based networks (“CDMA networks”) and Global System for Mobile communications (“GSM”) based wireless communication networks (“GSM networks”). Accordingly, deployment of a new LTE network will generally be by staged implementation that allows user devices (e.g., mobile phones) to roam between the new LTE network and one or more legacy CDMA and/or GSM networks. After full deployment of a new LTE network, a service provider may continue to allow user devices to roam between the new LTE network and one or more legacy networks to leverage existing resources such as bandwidth, applications, etc.
However, the roaming of a user device between a next generation network such as an LTE network and a legacy network such as a CDMA network or a GSM network presents certain technological challenges. For example, a CDMA network typically employs a Home Location Register (“HLR”) as a database in which profile information is stored, and an LTE network typically employs a Home Subscriber Server (“HSS”) in which separate profile information is stored. When a user device roams from the LTE network to the CDMA network, the user device registers with the CDMA network and retrieves a profile associated with the user device from the HLR of the CDMA network. However, the information included in the profile stored in the HLR of the CDMA network may differ from the information included in a separate profile for the user device stored in the HSS of the LTE network, which may cause one or more profile-dependent operations performed by the user device and/or profile-dependent services accessed by the user device to differ from the LTE network to the CDMA network. Such differences from across networks may be highly inconvenient (e.g., repeat configuration of profile settings may be required from network to network) and potentially confusing for a user, especially when the user is unaware that the user device has roamed from one network to another. Moreover, the use of disparate profiles for a user device across networks may expose the user of the user device and/or the service provider to fraud.